La esperanza es lo último que se pierde
by MadameWinchester1
Summary: Francisca se separó de sus hermanos desde que comenzó un apocalipsis, estuvo tres meses sola, hasta que se quiso suicidar, pero conoce a alguien que le hace cambiar ese pensamiento y luchar por su vida hasta encontrar a sus seres queridos, pero sin saber que cada dia que pasa todo se vuelve peor para ella y solo una persona le ayuda a salir adelante
1. El ángel que salvo mi vida

Francisca Gallardo era una joven que estudiaba enfermería porque su hermano mayor la obligo, eso no era lo que quería exactamente, su más grande sueño era ser poeta, escritora, pero su hermano siempre le decía que ellos no ganaban mucho dinero lo que decepcionó a la joven, pero aún así ella escribía muchas metáforas, comparaciones; sabia expresarse todavía siendo el fin del mundo.

''_Ya han pasado tres meses, o al menos eso creo yo; me perdí en el tiempo si no fuera por la tinta que de a poco baja de mi lápiz transformándose en estas palabras, no sabría cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pues mi sueño era ser escritora; he escrito muchos libros, pero ninguno ha sido publicado y no creo que eso sea posible gracias a lo que el mundo se transformo ahora en un ''apocalipsis zombi'', es muy extraño ¿no? Y tan real es como si estuviera dentro de un video juego o como si estuviera actuando para esas series y películas típicas de zombis, pero esto no, esto es la realidad; mi realidad''_

''_Estaba refugiada en una casa blanca que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, no, no era mi hogar, termino siendo mi refugio después de arrancar de esos ''zombis'' en la pequeña ciudad de Atlanta; mi hogar estaba allí, mis otros tres hermanos estaban allí, pero ahora solo Dios sabe que ha pasado con ellos._

_Una noche mientras estaba en aquella casa salí de ahí, sin linterna, sin arma, sin nada solamente me encontraba iluminada por las estrellas ¿Por qué razón? Pues ya me había rendido de seguir sobreviviendo, así que camine en busca en de uno de ''ellos'' para que saboreara mi carne y así dejar de existir en este infierno, pero de pronto note un bulto como si fuera un niño corriendo de un árbol a otro, escondiéndose detrás de su tronco, yo me detuve en seco y lo primero que pensé fue, es uno de ellos, no no puede ser si ellos no correr, son muy torpes para moverse, pero y ¿Qué tal si el virus ha avanzado demasiado haciendo que estos zombis aprendieran a correr?, sacudi mi cabeza quitándome ese pensamiento o maldita película de ''exterminio'' en donde los zombis corrían y eran muy violentos, me hacían pensar que eso mismo iba a ocurrir en ese momento. Camine a paso lento hacia aquel tronco donde estaba ese niño, pero al asomarme tal fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a una niña, sentada sobre el árbol, con las rodillas en el pecho, su cara escondida y sostenía una muñeca de trapo._

_-oh por Dios-le dije mientras me ponía a su altura-¿estas bien?-Pero esta no me respondía, solo la escuchaba llorar-tranquila no te hare daño-luego la tome de los hombros y la levante-¿Dónde están tus padres?-La pequeña solo me miro negando con su cabeza._

_En eso escucho un gruñido detrás de mi, voltee a ver y era uno de ellos, allí estaba lo que quería, el veneno para llevarme al mas allá, pero de pronto recordé que detrás de mi había un angelito muy asustado apretando mi polera, claramente estaba expresando que quería de mi protección, asi que mande a la mierda mi plan de suicidio, tome una roca y comencé a darle en el cráneo hasta que lo aniquile, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio salir sin mi arco con flecha o con la pistola, pensándolo bien esta última no, solo tenia cinco balas y las usaría cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, luego de quedar salpicada sangre, mire hacia donde estaba ella, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos me acerque y le dije:_

_-Tranquila todo va a estar bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_La pequeña quito sus manos de su rostro, se quedo en silencio unos segundos y con la voz entre-cortada me dijo que se llamaba Sofia_

_-Sofia, yo me llamo Francisca, pero puedes decirme Fran-de repente escuche un ruido en medio del bosque y mire alrededor, pero no había nada-escucha más allá-señale con mi dedo índice-hay una casa en la que estoy viviendo ahora, vamos y asi estaremos a salvo-me lleve a la niña de la mano y esta no decía nada, solo me apretaba la palma._

_Ya en la casa:_

_-Ok, aquí nos quedaremos ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte, ella solo asintió se veía tímida, pero los niños siempre son asi, después agarraría confianza y comenzaría a hablar, me dirigí hacia la cocina y saque un tarro de duraznos en conserva, y se lo di, yo solo la miraba casi agradecida, pues en cierto modo igual me salvo la vida cielos ¿en que estaba pensando? Que bueno que apareció ella que me recordaba mucho a mi hermana menor, es como si hubiese sido un ángel enviado por Dios para salvar mi vida y también es como si yo hubiera sido enviada a ella para protegerla._

_-Ya termine-dijo Sofia dejando el tarro a un lado_

_-Muy bien Sofia, eres una buena niña, terminaste toda tu cena-le dije sonriendo-vamos a dormir, mañana quiero hablar contigo-la verdad tenia muchas preguntas para ella, pero no se las iba a hacer a esa hora de la noche, estaba muy cansada, la deje acostada en la cama en la que yo solia dormir, y dormí en un sillón al lado de ella. _


	2. Dos reencuentros

A ver para que no haya confusión, Fran es mitad Chilena, mitad Estadounidense, sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 13 años, asi que se quedo con sus tres hermanos, pero ellos se perdieron justo cuando empezó el apocalisis; más adelante se enterararan como paso todo eso. La descripción física de ella es joven de 23 años, de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro y ojos grisáceos que suelen cambiar a verde y lo otro es que si me olvido de un nombre de algún personaje, me corrigen, hay nombres que me confunden ¬¬, bueno espero que lo disfruten

Al siguiente día ambas chicas despertaron con la luz del día, pues estaba nublado, asi que no había sol que iluminara sus rostros, la primera en levantarse fue Fran.

-Buenos días-dijo la joven-¿cómo dormiste?-

-bien-respondió la pequeña con su delicada voz

Las dos bajaron hacia el primer piso para servirse el desayuno, alguna fruta en conserva, lo que se servía siempre Francisca; era lo único que había en esa casa, por suerte.

-así que Sophia, ¿quieres contarme como te perdiste?-pregunto la joven y la pequeña solo negó, no quería hablar de eso, lo que seria difícil para Fran, porque no sabría como encontrar a los padres de Sophia

-esta bien, pero si no me dices como sucedió no podremos encontrar a tus padres-replicó la joven, con la duda de que si aún los padres de la niña vivian-¿sabes donde esta tu familia?-

-en la carretera-respondió

Entonces Fran no lo pensó dos veces, tomo a Sophia de la mano, ella se puso a su altura y le dijo:

-Escucha afuera tengo un caballo, iremos en él hasta la carretera, puede que tu mamá o papá estén ahí-

-mi papá esta muerto-esa frase hizo que la joven abriera los ojos como platos y luego agachó la mirada como avergonzada

-lo siento no lo sabia pequeña, vamos-

Antes de salir Fran preparo todo lo necesario para defenderse de cualquier caminante, coloco su pistola en el pantalón, una mochila con provisiones por si a caso y un hacha pequeña que llevaría en su mano en todo momento observó su arco con flecha, pero decidió dejarlo, la verdad estaba muy degastado, subió a Sophia al caballo y esta se sentó detrás y se encaminaron hacia la carretera.

-Se llama Valdivia-dijo Fran al notar que Sophia acariciaba el cabello del animal

-Es lindo-

Después de una larga cabalgata, si asi se le puede llamar y luego de haber exterminado a dos Zombi, llegaron a la carretera y se encontraron con muchos autos, Fran movia su caballo mirando hacia todos los lados, por si encontraba a alguien y también para prevenir, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio un auto amarillento, con alimentos no perecibles en su capo y un letrero que decía ''Sophia quedate aquí. Regresaremos todos los días''

-oh dios mio, Sophia mira-dijo Fran y luego esta se bajo de su caballo, bajo a la niña, amarro a su animal, Sophia miro y se puso contenta al ver todo eso, pero luego su felicidad cambio a tristeza al notar que no había nadie, la joven se dio cuenta enseguida

-Sophia tranquila, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ellos aparezcan, esto lo hicieron para ti, eso quiere decir que te vendrán a buscar-la pequeña asintió-sera mejor que nos quedemos dentro del auto-

Fran tomo las cosas que habían sobre el capó, las guardo en su bolso y luego se lo dio a Sophia, después de decirle que era todo de ella, la joven ordenó que se quedara dentro del vehiculo mientras iba a dejar a su caballo en un lugar más seguro, pero no muy lejos, se metió entre medio de unos arboles y amarro al animal a unas ramas resistentes y luego se dirigió al vehiculo.

-Listo ya esta, creo que ahí estará seguro-dijo la joven mientras lo miraba desde la ventanilla, ella tenia un gran vinculo con ese animal, se lo regaló su tio cuando era muy pequeño y ella muy feliz lo crió y a pesar de que vivía en una ciudad se las arreglaba para que quede en un campo y se lo cuidaran.

-¿Y si lo muerden?-pregunto la pequeña

-Solo dejemos que dios lo decida-eso no era lo que Fran quería decir exactamente, era su mas apreciado tesoro, pero entre el caballo y la niña prefirió proteger a la niña

Y asi paso la tarde y no habia rastro de nadie, anochecio y era obvio que nadie iba a aparecerse a esa hora, así que ambas se durmieron en el asiento del auto y esperaron a que mañana aparezca alguien. Cuando ya amaneció Fran se levanto con cuidado sin despertar a Sophia, la joven fue a ver a su caballo y por suerte todo estaba bien, seguía ahí con vida, ningún caminante había tratado de comérselo, asi que lo saco de su lugar y se lo llevo al lado del vehiculo, de pronto la joven mira a lo lejos tres puntos acercándose, achico más los ojos para ver mejor, según ella, y noto que eran tres de ellos, al menos eso pensó; asi que saco su arma y apuntó hacia ellos, pero no quiso disparar hasta que estuviera completamente segura; Sophia al verla se escondió debajo del asiento trasero del auto, Fran al notar que esos tres puntos eran personas vivas, bajo su arma, pero aun en mano, por si pasaba algo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto un hombre alto y de orejas pronunciadas apuntando con un arma a la joven y esta no volvió en dudar en levantar su arma nuevamente

-Alguien que intenta sobrevivir-

En eso una mujer de pelo corto dirigió su vista hacia el capó del vehiculo y al notar que no había nada, pregunto a la joven

-¿Qué hiciste con las cosas que estaban aquí?-La chica solo la miro algo sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabe que habían cosas aquí?-preguntó la joven desconfiada

-Esos eran para su hija, ¿Qué no sabes leer?-le respondió una chica rubia

Fran al escuchar todo eso, miro a la de pelo corto, luego se rio; los tres extraños la miraban raro

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó el joven

Ella miro al joven sin decir nada, bajo su arma hasta el suelo, luego se dirigió hacia el vehiculo, abrió la puerta trasera y vio a la pequeña con los oídos tapados, dedujo entonces que no había escuchado a esas personas llegar, o si no ya habría salido que rato, esta tomo a la niña de la mano y la saco de ahí y esta apenas salió corrió hacia la mujer de pelo corto gritando

-¡mamá! ¡Mama!-

-Sophia-respndio la mujer casi llorando y se tendio al suelo a abrazar a su pequeña-Gracias, gracias por cuidar de ella-le dijo a la joven

La mujer rubia miraba la escena también casi llorando, en sus ojos claramente se veía felicidad, mientras que el joven miraba a Fran como vigilándola, pero aun así igual estaba contento.

-Me alegro que encontrara a su hija, señora-dijo Fran mientras se subía a su caballo-Ya me iré, adiós- finalizó al notar la mirada incomoda del joven

-Espera-le dijo la señora-¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-No muy lejos-respondió mientras daba media vuelta a su animal

-Puedes venir con nosotros-le respondió la señora, luego esta miro hacia el joven quien negó con la cabeza

-Suena interesante, pero no creo que a su amigo le guste la idea-

-él no toma las decisiones aquí-dijo la rubia-Shane dejemos que valla con nosotros y le preguntaremos a Rick si se puede quedar-

-Esta bien-respondió Shane

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero si no puedo quedarme con ustedes no hay problema-dijo la muchacha-oh por cierto que mal educada soy-salto de su caballo y continuo-me llamo Francisca

-Un gusto Francisca, yo soy Carol y ellos son Andrea y Shane-

-Un placer conocerlos o este es mi caballo Valdivia-

-Es bonito-dijo Carol

Luego después del encuentro, todos se dirigieron hacia la granja, caminando; mientras Fran llevaba a su caballo con una cuerda, después de una caminata Andrea y Shanne se detuvieron para hablar algo sobre armas, mientras que Fran, Carol y su hija que iban de la mano se sentaron en un barandal que había ahí cerca

-Como puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hija-preguntó Carol

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo me alegra que la haya encontrado señora-

-ah por favor solo llamame Carol, si necesitas algo solo me avisas-La joven solo asintió

El grupo llego a la granja, la joven noto que habían unos autos, tiendas armadas y una RV y sobre este había un viejito canoso mirando por unos binoculares y gritando

-¡RICK! ¡RICK! Mira quien acaba de llegar-

De pronto aparece desde atrás de la casa un señor alto, vestido de policía, se quedo mirando al grupo con las manos en la cintura y luego se dirigió a ellos corriendo

-Oh dios mio, Sophia, estas viva-dijo el policía-y este la abrazo y luego le dijo-lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería dejarte sola-Fran solo miraba algo extrañada la escena, luego levanto la vista hacia la casa y vio una que otra persona parada en la entrada

-¿Pero como?-pregunto el policía mirando a Carol, esta miro a la ojo grisáceo-Increible, soy Rick Grimmes-

-Un gusto señor Grimmes, soy Francisca Gallardo-

-Tio Rick Fran se puede quedar con nosotros-pregunto Sophia, sorprendiendo a todos, pues ella no hablaba mucho

-habrá que preguntárselo a Hershell-respondio el policía

-¿a quien?-pregunto la joven sorprendida, pues ese nombre se le hacia conocido, pues claro así se llamaba su tio, el hermano de su difunta madre

-Hershell es el dueño de la granja-

Luego se dirigieron hacia la casa de la granja, pero antes de llegar a la entrada aparecieron T-Dog y Dale, muy contentos por la llegada de Sophia y se presentaron ante la nueva.

De pronto la joven ve que un viejito canoso, con barba se acerca a ella y le dice:

-Francisca-

-Tio Hershell-grito la joven para luego abrazar a su tio-

-Me alegro que estes bien hija mia ¿donde están tus hermanos?-finalizo mirando a su alrededor, la joven bajo su mirada y dejo caer una lagrima y el caballero le dijo-tranquila de seguro ellos están en un buen lugar-

-si, eso espero, y ¿Cómo esta su familia?-pregunto la joven tratando de olvidarse de sus hermanos mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas

-solo quedamos Beth, Maggi, Patricia y yo-

-Lo siento mucho, tio-

Esas fueron las palabras intercambiadas por ambos, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes

-Bien ahora que encontraron a Sophia y tu Fran al parecer te reecontraste con tu tio, nosotros nos podemos largar-dijo Shane interrumpiendo como si nada

-¿Qué? Pero ¿A dónde van a ir?-preguntó la joven

-Me alegro que hayan encontrado a Sophia y se que el trato era que ustedes se vallan cuando la encontraran, pero recuerda Shanne que Carl esta recién recuperándose, además si sigues cojeando estaras en cama un mes, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero deben quedarse hasta que por lo menos el niño se recupere, Rick, esto ya lo hablamos-dijo Herschell, Rick solo asintió-y tu Fran, guarda a Valdivia en el establo junto a sus padres, como ha crecido ese animal y te quedaras aquí con nosotros-

En eso desde adentro de la casa aparecen tres personas, tres mujeres, una de pelo oscuro largo, y otras, ambas rubias, una de mucha edad y otra de corta edad

-Beth, Patricia-soltó Fran, luego esta se dirigió hacia ellas para abrazarlas y estas la recibieron muy contentas

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó la pelinegro a Rick

-Es la chica que salvo a Sophia-La mujer abrió los ojos como plato y luego vio a la niña abrazada a su madre y le dirigió una sonrisa

-Francisca-dijo Rick, mientras veía que soltaba a sus parientes toda contenta-Te quiero presentar a mi esposa Lori-

-Un gusto-esta le extendió la mano

-El gusto es mio-finalizo Francisca

**Nota autor: Bueno y este es el fin de este capitulo, se que estuvo un poco fome XD hay muchas coencidencias, pero solo es la presentación, después viene el suspenso y el romance FranXDaryl y gracias a **RochiiR.C.R **por comentar, me ayudas a seguir escribiendo, espero más seguidores (as), se cuidan bye bye**

**Cualquier duda, me la hacen saber **


	3. Un mal presentimiento

Hola amigas(os) XD ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, ya hice el capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir con el fic

danielatognetti gracias por comentar q bueno q te gusta mi historia, y sobre tu duda de cómo subir el fic, decidi hacer una explicación paso a paso de cómo publicarlas, están en mi cuenta ta solo leelas

RochiiR.C.R tus deseos son ordenes, justo aquí aparece Daryl, tanto que lo esperaban :P

Anto Bones 16 que bueno que te gusto el fic, pero una cosa ¿Qué es eso del foro? Dijiste que lo comentaste :/ pero nose donde tengo que leerlo, si soy ignorante sorry XD

Anonimaxx gracias por comentar, no sabia que las personas que no tenían cuenta aun podían dejar sus opiniones, pero mejor aun

Lamento el relleno, ya comencemos

Después de presentarse con todos, Fran entro a la casa junto con su Tio, su prima y Patricia; los demás se quedaron afuera celebrando la llegada de Sophia

Francisca observo todo el living y en una pared al fondo vio un cuadro con una fotografía que le llamo mucho la atención, esta se acerco lentamente para contemplarla más de cerca, la quito de la pared, deslizo su mano con una suave caricia del cristal y dejo caer una lágrima

-Es la última foto, que nos tomamos como familia antes de que mis padres murieran-dijo la joven con la voz quebrada

-Francisca, lamento mucho lo que paso y aunque eso fue hace diez años, aun me cuesta superar la perdida de mi hermana y la de mi cuñado, hay que seguir adelante, en honor a ellos, aunque el mundo este como este-

-Si tio, creo que tiene razón-

-Puedes quedarte con la foto si quieres-dijo Hershel al ver a su sobrina abrazada a su cuadro

-Gracias-

-Patricia ¿Por qué no le traes un te?-dijo el caballero y la señora se levantó hacia la cocina-Fran, tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿Por qué? Después de todo este tiempo ¿no viniste hasta nosotros para estar a salvo?-

-Es que por su mudanza, me entere que se cambio de granja, pero jamás supe a donde; asi que no tuve como encontrarlo-

-Crei que tu hermano les había dicho-El caballero al ver la mirada triste y avergonzada de su sobrina dijo- de seguro se le olvido, tu sabes porque-

-En fin-dijo Fran refregándose la cara-mejor hablemos de otro tema, no quiero recordar nada del pasado-luego esta levanto su mirada como buscando a alguien-¿y donde esta Maggie?-

-Fue a la ciudad en busca de provisiones con Glenn-respondió Beth que estuvo callada en todo momento

-¿Glenn? ¿Quién es ese?-preguntó la joven

-es solo otro del grupo de afuera-respondió Hershel al parecer algo molesto, pero las chicas lo ignoraron

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato charlando de cómo la pesadilla comenzó para ambos, de cómo encontró a Sophia y de cómo el grupo de Atlanta llegó hasta la granja.

En eso aparece la otra hija de Hershel y al ver a su prima Fran, esta abrió los ojos como platos y ambas se abrazaron, detrás entro Glenn como si nada y se presentaron, pero este se fue enseguida al notar la mirada incomoda del caballero, después de seguir conversando, la familia escuchó un disparo cerca de la casa; todos salieron corriendo de ahi y Fran lo primero que vio fue a un hombre tendido en el suelo y este estaba rodeado por T-dog, Shanne y Rick gritando

-¡NO! ¡NO!-

Fran se asustó mucho por esa reacción, asi que fue corriendo hasta ellos, los demás salieron quien sabe de donde, y Hershel gritando:

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ AFUERA?!-

-o no,este tipo no se ve bien-dijo Fran examinándolo con la vista mientras Shanne y Rick lo cargaban aun estando inconsciente

-Dios mio, ¿está muerto?-decia Andrea mientras venia corriendo con Dale-

-Solo esta inconsciente, la bala le rozo la cabeza-respondió Rick

-Pero miralo. ¿Qué demonios pasó?, esta usando un collar de orejas-dijo Glenn

-oh dios, es cierto-dijo la joven al mirar-¿y quien es el? ¿y que estaría haciendo?-

-El es Daryl, esataba en la búsqueda de Sophia-respondió el asiático

-¿en serio?, ojala despierte-dijo la joven-para darle la noticia de que su búsqueda ha terminado-

-Claro que lo hara, no debemos permitir que un miembro del grupo se nos valla-dijo Rick, ya cuando estaban más cerca de la casa y todos llegaron corriendo a ver que sucedía

-Tienes razón Rick-dijo Hershel-llevenlo a la habitación y Fran me vas a ayudar, con tus habilidades de enfermería esto no será nada difícil-

A tal comentario, el grupo quedo mirando sorprendido a Fran, en ningún momento dijo que era enfermera, o mejor dicho estudiante; aun no se titulaba, esta simplemente ignoro la mirada del grupo y le dijo a Shane y a Rick que se apresuraran porque si no la cosa se iba a poner peor.

Lo recostaron en una cama, la joven le quito la polera, le examino las heridas y vio una herida profunda en la mitad de su torso, este aun no reaccionaba, se movía pero casi aturdido

-¿Qué paso aquí? Parece que lo atravesó una rama-dijo la joven-Tio necesito que traigas….-

-ya se lo que necesitas, solo espera-

Después de unos momentos el caballero regreso con algunas cosas y se las dio a su sobrina, tomo un algodón la empapó en alcohol, limpió la herida, después de desinfectar una aguja con alcohol y un encendedor que ella tenia en su bolsillo, procedió a cocerle la herida y finalmente vendarlo, la cabeza del muchacho ya estaba vendada, pues solo fue un roce de bala, asi que no seria muy grave, la joven hizo todo esto bajo la mirada de Rick, quien estaba presente y la verdad se sorprendió y quedo satisfecho con la situación, pues al parecer tenia más experiencia sanado personas que su tio, pues él solo era veterinario, pero hacia lo que podía para salvar la vida alguien como lo hizo con Carl, quien recibió un balazo accidentalmente.

-Asi que eres enfermera, gracias por salvar a Daryl-dijo Rick

-En realidad, oficialmente aun no lo soy, me quedaba solo un año para terminar, pero ocurrió todo esto y ya no pude seguir-

-¿Quién mierda eres tu?- preguntó el muchacho quien despertó repentinamente agarrándose fuerte la cabeza, claramente sentía que le dolia demasiado, pero no lo iba a decir

-Daryl-dijo Rick-ella es Francisca, la sobrina de Hershel y también la que trajo a salvo Sophia-

-Espera ¿oí bien? ¿Trajo a salvo a Sophia?-pregunto Daryl muy sorprendido

-Si, ya termino tu búsqueda amigo-dijo Rick

Daryl la miro un segundo, luego miro hacia Hershel, pues el muchacho se dio cuenta de que le pregunto de forma grosera quien era y el caballero a la vez lo miraba con desaprobación

-¿Cómo se ve?-pregunto Rick tratando de romper un poco la tensión

-No tenia idea que íbamos a quedar sin antibióticos tan rápidamente-respondio Hershel-¿tienes idea de que paso con mi caballo?-

-¿el que casi me mata? Si es inteligente, ya debe haber dejado el país-respondió Daryl

-Lo llamamos Nelly, como ''el nervioso Nelly'' Te pude haber dicho que te iba a tumbar si te hubieses molestado en pedirlo. Es una maravilla que ustedes hayan sobrevivido tanto tiempo-

Fran, solo escuchaba atenta a lo que su tio decía y trataba de deducir e inferir de sus palabras para poder averiguar algo del grupo y asi conocerlos más.

Rick, salió de la habitación dejando a Hershel y a su sobrina para que limpiasen el cuarto y Daryl quede tendido en la cama

-Francisca-dijo Hershel mientras guardaba algunas gasas-¿podrias ir a revisar el estado de Carl?-

La joven solo asintió, miro a Daryl que también la miraba, pero este desvió su mirada y luego esta salió de la habitación de nuevo bajo la mirada del muchacho sin que ella, ni su tio, se dieran cuenta.

Esta entro a la pieza donde estaba Carl, lo primero que vio fue a Lori llorando mientras veía a su hijo postrado, esta apenas vio entrar a Fran, se seco rápidamente sus lagrimas.

-Lori, quedate tranquila, tu hijo va a estar bien-dijo Fran mientras tomaba el pulso del chico

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?-Preguntó Lori

La muchacha sorprendió a la joven, parecía que esa madre no tenia mucha fe en que su hijo sanara y Fran un poco enojada, pero que no se le notara dijo

-Por que tiene buen pulso, además-saco el vendaje con cuidado y luego lo volvió a su lugar-la herida esta cicatrizando bien, mi tio hace bien su trabajo-

En eso aparece Carol, por la puerta y le avisa a las muchachas que es hora de cenar, las tres bajaron y se instalaron en la mesa, pero Fran no lo entendía, se supone que su tio no quería a nadie adentro y los tenia ahí cenando, esta se sentó y había un silencio rotundamente incomodo

-Sophia-dijo la joven llamando la atención del resto del grupo-¿Por qué no vamos con el tio Daryl a llevarle la cena? ¿me acompañas?-Fran solo quería salir de ese incomodo silencio que inundaba la habitación, ambas chicas subieron con un plato, la joven abrió la puerta y dijo

-hey Daryl, mira a quien te traje-esta jalo de la mano a Sophia y ambos solo se miraron

-Me alegro de que sigas viva-dijo Daryl con una sonrisa de lado-Eres valiente-

-Gracias por intentar buscarme-dijo Sophia

-Te trajimos algo de cenar, debes estar hambriento-dijo Fran

En eso entra Carol, preguntando a Daryl

-¿cómo te sientes?-

-Tal como me veo-respondió el muchacho

-Hay algo que debes saber-dijo Carol

-Amm si quieren me voy y los dejo solos-dijo Fran

-No, es que esto es para ambos-dijo Carol, quien le hizo una señal a su hija para que la abrazara

-Queria agradecerte pues hiciste más por mi pequeña que lo que su padre hizo en toda su vida-dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija-Y tu Fran, estoy agradecida contigo y con Dios por haberte enviado a mi pequeña y haberla cuidado, de verdad si quieres algo solo pídemelo-

-Carol no hay que agradecer, solo cuídense mutuamente-

Al siguiente día, Fran se quiso salir un rato de la casa para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, dando un largo vistazo a todo su alrededor pudo ver como patricia iba al gallinero

-¿Me acompañas a buscar unos huevos?-le preguntó Patricia

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-respondió la joven

Cuando ambas se acercaron al lugar, lo primero que vieron fue a Lori y Carl quien ya estaba un poco mejor, dando de comer a las gallinas

-No parezcas tan preocupada-escuchó de la voz del niño, mientras iba entrando al gallinero

-Es mi trabajo-dijo su mamá

-No, no lo es. Tú eres una ama de casa-Este comentario hizo que la joven diera una leve carcajada, por suerte nadie la oyó

-¿si, mocoso?-dijo Lori, en tono de broma-¿Ves mi casa por aquí?-

-No tienen madre-dijo Carl mientras tiraba semillas a unos polluelos

-Quizás esté en otra parte-

-Quizá se la comieron-Todo es alimento para algo más-

Patricia y Fran oian algo tristes por tal comentario del pequeño, pero no quisieron opinar nada

-¿Puedes llevar estos huevos a tu tio?-dijo Patricia extendiéndole un balde-yo iré en seguida

Luego de entregarle el balde a su tio, Maggie le pidió ayuda para repartir unas frutas; esta dijo que si, pues quería ayudar, para no sentirse inútil. Así que las chicas salieron a repartir un poco de fruta al resto, pero a la ojo grisáceo le llamo la atención al ver al asiático mirando hacia el Granero con unos binoculares

-Oye Gleen, ¿Qué no se supone que la guardia es por alla?-dijo Fran en tono de burla, este solo se puso nervioso y respondió con unas leves e

-Fran, si no te importa ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?-pregunto Maggie, su prima solo asintió y se fue con el canasto con frutas

-Dale, T-dog aquí tienen unos duraznos-dijo la joven mientras esta les mostraba el balde con la fruta, esta no apartaba la vista de su prima y del chico asiático-¿Qué se traen esos dos?-

-Ni idea y gracias por el durazno-dijo el anciano

En eso Gleen se acerca a ellos y T-dog pregunta

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No pasa nada-respondió el asiático nervioso bajo la mirada de los tres, luego tomo el balde de fruta y le dijo a Fran-te ayudare con esto-y se fue a paso rápido como que ya no quería conversar de nada.

La joven fue hacia la tienda donde se encontraba Daryl, de alguna manera, este muchacho no quería descansar dentro de la casa a pesar de que se lo indicaron y quiso quedarse afuera

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la joven

-Miralo por ti misma-respondió el muchacho que ojeaba un libro-¿Cómo encontraste a Sophia?-pregunto sin levantar la vista del libro

-La encontré en el bosque la noche anterior, al siguiente día fuimos a la carretera y nos encontramos a su madre, shanne y Andrea-

En eso la joven se agacha dejando a la vista un pequeño tatuaje de su brazo derecho que consistía en un Aguila rodeada por un huemul y un condór, Daryl no apartaba la vista de aquel tatuaje, lo que la joven noto y le dijo

-Este tatuaje representa los tipos de sangre que tengo, mi padre era chileno y mi madre era estado unidense, el águila es Estados Unidos, los otros dos son chilenos-

Daryl, no se daba cuenta, pero la estaba escuchando, en fin él solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que le decía y hablaba solo lo estrictamente necesario, y en ese momento solo asintió.

-¡FRANCISCA!-gritaba Sophia desde afuera

-Sophia, aquí estoy-dijo la joven saliendo de la tienda de Daryl, y esta vio que se acercaba con su madre-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vamos a aprender a disparar con Rick y Shanne ¿quieres aprender?-pregunto Carol

-Me encantaría,no es por alardear, pero yo se disparar, aprendi cuando tenia 15 años-dijo la joven toda sonriente

-DIJISTE 15 AÑOS-gritó Glenn que de repente apareció

-¿Vienes?-preguntó Shanne a Glenn mientras cerraba su capó

-Tengo que ayudar a Dale a limpiar las bujías de la casa rodante, dijo que me enseñaría mecánica. Probablemente debería ir a buscarlo-

-Me encontraste-dijo Dale-es un buen aprendiz-

Y luego los demás se fueron bajo la mirada de Gleen, Dale, Fran

-¿asi que bujías?-dijo dale-¿quieres contarme lo que está pasando?-

-Fran, ¿cómo es que aprendiste a disparar?¿a una edad tan corta?-preguntó el asiático ignorando al anciano

-amm Glenn no quiero ser grosera, pero no me gustaría hablar de ello, digamos que solo fue por seguridad-respondió la joven-además Carl y Sophia tienen 13 años y van a aprender a disparar, más joven que yo-

-Esta bien-continuo el asiático

-Glenn-interrumpió Dale-te hice una pregunta-

-A si, aa Fran ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?-dijo Glenn la ojo grisáceo solo asintió

La joven se alejo, se quedo detrás de una carpa para ver que onda con Dale y Glenn, pero no escuchaba nada, pero a juzgar por las caras de preocupados que tenían no era nada bueno, luego esta vio a Dale con cara de asustado acercándose donde Hershel, quien se encontraba amarrando al caballo, la joven los observo por un minuto y luego fue donde Glenn, quien miraba con unos binoculares hacia la pradera

-¿Glenn? ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto la joven haciendo que el asiático se exaltara-es solo que vi la cara de Dale y no se veía bien-

-aa si..si esta todo bien, solo son problemas de viejos-

Luego Fran camino hacia la casa sin apartar la mirada de los dos ancianos, pero quedo congelada cuando Dale le envio una mirada melancolica; si algún talento tenia Fran, es que ella podía interpretar las miradas, sabia que expresaba con tan solo ver a los ojos, en este caso vio en la mirada de Dale ''algo de lo que no desearía enterarse''

-oye Fran-apareció Maggie asustando a su prima-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan palida?-

-nada, nada, estoy bien; es solo que estoy asustada, pero ya se me pasara ¿querías decirme algo?-

-ah si, Glenn y yo iremos a la farmacia ¿quieres algunas cosas?-

-si, si, unos antibióticos para Daryl y Carl, también hay otras cosas-dijo la joven mientras escribía un papel que Maggie le había dado, luego se lo entrego

Daryl estaba en su tienda jugando con una de sus flechas, podía escuchar claramente lo que las primas hablaban, pues era la única distracción que había en ese momento.

-Dalo por hecho prima-dijo Maggie alejándose

Ambos jóvenes se fueron en caballo y la muchacha se sentó sobre un árbol con la mirada hacia el cielo, claramente denotaba preocupación.

-Si no cambias esa cara, te van a confundir con un caminante-dijo Daryl que con dificultad salió de su tienda

-Caminante suena mejor que llamarlos por su propio nombre, no deberías estar levantado; tus heridas aun no sanan-

-Tonterias, me siento inútil ahí dentro, necesito hacer algo-

-que impertinentico-susurró la joven

-¿y por que estas ahí? Deberías hacer algo productivo-

-Daryl yo tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo muy malo va a pasar-

-¿Qué no te enteraste que es el fin del mundo?-

-Tal vez debe ser eso, el miedo

El resto del grupo de a poco comenzó a llegar, en eso ve que Maggie llega agitada y se acerca a Lori, parecía que le estaba gritando y luego le tiro una caja y se fue de ahí con Glenn detrás de ella, no supo que paso, pues Fran no escucho nada, al cabo de un rato Lori salió de su tienda como regurgitando algo.

-Fran, por favor ven ayudarme-suplico Lori

Fran corrió hacia ella, le pregunto que pasaba y tal fue su sorpresa cuando Lori le enseño una caja de pastillas abortivas y decirle que se arrepintió de haberlas tomado.

-ok, ven vamos hacia alla-la joven tomo del hombro a Lori y se la llevo lejos de la vista de todos

-Lori inclínate un poco hacia adelante e introduce tu dedo en la garganta hasta que sientas arcadas y lo sacas-dijo la muchacha

Lori hizo lo que la joven le ordeno y por suerte vomitó las pastillas

-Fran, nose que hacer; no puedo traer este bebe al mundo lleno de dolor y miedo, pero tampoco puedo asesinarlo con un aborto-

-Lori, tranquila lo mejor es que lo converses con tu marido y asi poder llegar a un buen a cuerdo, pero en mi opinión prefiero que lo tengas-en eso la joven ve a Rick acercándose, él le hizo una señal para que la ojo grisáceo los dejara solos y esta se fue

Nota autora: bueno eso es todo, queda claro que hay escenas que no son mias, son de la serie The walking Dead, hay una que otra escena que es mia, pero en eso consiste en hacer un fic, hay que adaptarlo a la serie y no es nada fácil jeje, por lo que tendre que eliminar algunas escenas e inventar algunas nuevas, bueno no las aburro más, espero sus comentarios, asi me animo mas a seguir se cuidan adios


	4. Falsas esperanzas

**Gracias por los comentarios, me animan muchísimo a seguir con el fic; espero que este capi les guste, aunque salió largo, pero a mi me gusto este cap XD a y anto sobre tu pregunta si subi el fic en otra pagina, ese foro no recuerdo el nombre :P, pero ya no seguire actualizando ahí porque se me olvido la clave ¬¬, en fin Disfruten**

El grupo de Atlanta se encontraba desayunando, Maggie junto a su prima se encontraban en la casa observando al grupo; Glenn miro con cara de asustado a Maggie

-Maggie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Glenn te miro de esa forma?-pregunto Fran, pero su prima solo negó con la cabeza, en eso la ojo grisáceo ve que el asiático se dirige al grupo y les dice

-Chicos-dijo Glenn-así que….el granero está lleno de caminantes-esta frase sorprendió a todos, dejaron de hacer lo suyo como si hubiesen apretado el botón pausa frente a la situación

-Maggie ¿Qué significa lo que dijo Glenn?-dijo Fran quien alcanzo a escuchar el asiático pues estaba a unos metros de ahí-¿lo sabias? ¿y no me lo habías dicho?-Fran no quiso escuchar a su prima, asi que entro a la casa a hablar con su tio, quien se encontraba comiendo algo, mientras leía un libro

-Tio, tenemos que hablar-

-¿sobre que?-

-Sobre lo que hay en el granero-

Hershel dejo caer su cuchara y en cámara lenta miro a su sobrina

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Todos afuera lo saben y usted no me ha dicho nada, esos caminantes…..-

-Personas, Francisca; son personas y están enfermas-

-No, no lo son, están muertas y de alguna forma vuelven a la vida, pero no siendo ellos, lo que eran antes; son devoradores de carne viva, hay que dispararles-

-No les vamos a disparar, allí esta mi esposa, mi hijastro y…..-El vejo hizo una pausa mientras miraba los ojos de Fran-y la gente importante para mi-

Mientras estaban discutiendo, Rick entra hacia donde estaban ellos, la joven salió de ahí sin decir ni una palabra; no quería escuchar esa conversación, después de todo ya sabia de todas maneras lo que su tio iba a decir; asi que la muchacha fue al granero donde encontró a Shanne tratando de abrir una puerta.

-Si tu tio te envio para darme cermones, vienes a perder el tiempo-dijo Shanne

-no, es solo que….la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que esta haciendo mi tio-

-Me alegra de que alguien de los tuyos me apoye-dijo Shanne después de haberse sorprendido y haber caminado hasta una grua que había cerca y haberse recostado en ella, de pronto aparece Rick.

-Si, pero la granja es de él, no podemos hacer nada si él no quiere-Shanne solo la miró sin decir nada, pero prefirió preguntarle a su amigo Rick

-¿Qué va a pasar Viejo?-pregunta

-No lo sé aún-responde Rick

-Bien, ¿qué dijo él?-

-Estamos negociando-

-Están negó….el reloj avanza, Rick-

-No, no avanza, Shane, Ese granero es seguro. Ni siquiera sabíamos de él hasta esta mañana-

-no lo sabíamos, pues lo sabemos ahora-¿cierto? Sabemos que hay una docena de caminantes ahí dentro. Sabemos que esta a un paso nuestro campamento, Rick. Donde dormimos, mira si no entramos y limpiamos tendremos que irnos-

-No lo limpiaremos y no nos iremos, Fran ¿Qué opinas?-

-Yo sinceramente los prefiero muertos y no en el granero-

-¿lo hablaste con tu tio?-

-Si, pero no quiso escucharme-

-al menos necesitamos nuestras armas-dijo Shanne

-no las podemos portar, no aquí-dijo Rick

-Chicos, si la verdad quieren seguir aquí en el campo a salvo, será mejor que obedezcan a mi tio, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con lo que hace; pero es su granja-dijo la joven

-Genial, primero dices que quieres dispararles y ahora dices eso; ya decide lo que quieres Francisca-le dijo Shane algo enojado

La joven dio un bufido, se fue de ahí; no quería escuchar a nadie para discusiones; suficiente tenia con lo de Hershel, después de un buen rato afuera de la casa se encontraba Carl, Patricia, Beth y Fran; jugando un juego de mesa no quería pensar lo que había en ese granero pues la joven encontró algo en que distraerse , en el escalón se encontraban Glenn y Maggie sentados

-Te ves como si intentaras entrar a una banda de viejitos-traeme tu gorra, yo te la lavo ¿si?-dijo Maggie a Glenn, la joven los miro muy sonrientes, pues sabia lo que estaba pasando con su prima y el asiático, en eso T-dog y Andrea aparecen de la nada

-¿alguien sabe que esta pasando?-pregunta T-dog

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunta Andrea

-¿Han visto a Rick?-pregunta Glenn

-Se fue con Hershel. Se suponía que debería haber vuelto hace un par de horas-responde la rubia

-Si se suponía-dijo T-dog

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Daryl quien apareció de repente junto a Carol y su hija Sophia

-Rick nos dijo que iba a salir-dijo Andrea

-Maldicion, ¿nadie se está tomando esto en serio?-Daryl dice-aquí vamos- Aparece Shanne con una bolsa con armas-¿de que se trata todo esto?-

-¿estas conmigo?-dice Shanne

-si-

-Es momento de madurar ¿ya tienen sus armas?-pregunta shanne

-si, ¿Dónde esta Dale?-pregunta Andrea

-viene en camino-responde Daryl

-crei que no podíamos portarlas-dijo t-dog al recibir su arma

-Podemos y debemos-dice Shane

-Miren, una cosa era estar aquí recogiendo flores cuando pensábamos que este lugar era seguro, pero ahora sabemos que no-dice Shanne enojado mientras repartía armas-¿Qué hay de ti Glenn vas a proteger a los tuyos?-le da un arma y este la recibe-eso es ¿puedes disparar?-

-¿puedes detenerte?-dijo Maggie alborotada-hazlo, reparte armas y mi padre hará que se vayan esta noche-

-Entonces yo también me iría-dijo Fran mientras sacaba su arma-Maggie, lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre-

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la joven y luego miraron a Maggie; quien solo negó con la cabeza

-Necesitamos quedarnos Shanne-dijo Carl

-no vamos a ni una parte. Miren Hershel lo va a entender-continua shanne-¿de acuerdo? Bueno, tendrá que entender-luego se acerca al niño, se pone a su altura y le dice-Tienes que tomarla y mantener a tu madre a salvo, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Sabes como vamos, toma el arma y hazlo-finalizo y le entrego un arma

-Rick dijo sin armas. Esto no te corresponde-Apareció Lori de la nada y aparto a su hijo de Shane-no te toca tomar esta decisión-

-Mierda-Dejo escapar T-dog mientras miraba hacia un camino, todos miraron en la misma dirección de el y vieron a Jim, Rick y hershel con dos caminantes amarrados, el grupo se acerca corriendo

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-Pregunta Shane mientras iba corriendo

-shanne, retrocede-le dice Rick, mientras sostenía al caminante quien trataba de zafarse con fuerza

-¿Por qué tu gente porta armas?-pregunto Hershel que estaba en la misma situación de Rick, sujetando a otro caminante

-¿es una broma? ¿Lo ven? ¿Ven a que se están aferrando?-dice Shane frenéticamente

-veo a quien me estoy aferrando-responde Hershel

-No, viejo, no lo ves-sigue Shane muy exaltado-estas cosas no están enfermas. No son personas están muertas y no sentiré lástima por ellos, porque todo lo que hacen es matar. Estas mismas cosas son las que asesinaron a Amy, asesinaron a Otis y lo harán con todos nosotros, Hershel deja preguntarte algo ¿puede una persona viva librarse de esto?-saco su pistola y disparo al caminante en los pulmones

-detente-grito Rick

-tres tiros en el pecho-siguió Shane-¿podría alguien que esta vivo aguantar eso?-¿Por qué sigue avanzando?-otro disparo-eso fue en su corazón, en sus pulmones. ¿Por qué sigue avanzando?-disparo nuevamente

-Shanne, suficiente-gritaba Rick

-si, tienes razón, amigo-dijo Shane a su amigo-ya es suficiente-y finalmente disparo en la cabeza al caminante-suficiente de arriesgar nuestras vidas, suficiente de vivir al lado de un granero lleno de cosas que tratan de matarnos, suficiente de que Rick ya no sea el de antes, si quieren vivir, si quieren sobrevivir tendrán que luchar para conseguirlo, hablo de pelear aquí y ahora mismo-Finalizó Shane muy exaltado, mientras trataba de abrir el granero a golpes a pesar de los gritos de su amigo Rick, que le decía que se detuviera, pero no hacia caso, ya al abrir el granero, salieron unos mas o menos 20 caminantes; los que portaban armas le disparaban a cada ser incluyendo Fran quien no apartaba la vista de ese sombrío lugar.

Al dejar a todos los caminantes en el suelo, se escuchaba el sollozo de Beth quien estaba abrazada a Jim, su novio; luego corrió hacia los caminantes quito a uno de encima y comenzó a murmurar algo de mamá, pero lo que quedaba de la madre de la rubia la intento atacar, Fran corrió para salvarla, enterrándole un hacha en su cabeza mientras Beth era apartada por los demás de ahí.

De pronto Francisca siente que el mundo se le viene encima cuando al ver dos cadáveres del montón se da cuenta de que son dos de sus hermanos; su hermano mellizo y su hermana menor, esta tapo su boca totalmente sorprendida y miro a sus parientes quienes también le devolvían la mirada.

-NOOOOO-grito la joven-Sebastian, Javiera-decia la joven sollozando mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos o lo que quedaba de ellos-

-Fran-dijo Maggie acercándose

-Callate, no me hables-Fran se levanto y camino a paso rápido hasta su Tio-usted lo sabia, sabia que mis hermanos estaban ahí y nunca fue capaz de decírmelo, ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme?-

-Francisca yo…-dijo Hershel

-No quiero excusas, todo este tiempo diciéndome que mantenga las esperanzas, porque pueden estar vivos, pero no ahí están muertos gracias a sus falsas y ridículas esperanzas-

-Fran pero aun tienes a Daniel-dijo Hershel gritando

-a si Daniel-dice la joven sarcástica-¿y donde lo tiene escondido? ¿En el granero del vecino? Daniel, tenía razón cuando nos prohibió hablar con usted por traidor-

-Oye fran no te atrevas hablarle así a mi padre-Grito Maggie

-Alejate de mi Maggie-la empujo-todos ustedes y déjenme en paz-y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque bajo la mirada atónita de todos

-¿Qué eso de que es un traidor?-pregunto Rick caminando detrás de la familia Green

-Rick esos son asuntos familiares que ya deberían estar superados-el viejo dio un suspiro-Voy a tener que pedirte que tu y tu grupo se vallan, ya han hecho bastante daño-

-Pero, no podemos irnos Francisca..-dijo Rick-no le dijiste lo de sus hermanos-

-Francisca ya no va a volver, la conozco muy bien; ella es muy rencorosa y orgullosa; y por lo que acaba de pasar ya no me va a dirigir la palabra-dijo Hershel-¿y si no le dije? Es porque si lo hacia ella iba a ser capaz de cometer cualquier tontería-

Francisca se alejo lo más que pudo del lugar, esta se sentó sobre un árbol con las rodillas pegada a su pecho y con la cara apoyada en ellas comenzó a sollozar, no se podía quitar esa imagen de sus hermanos convertidos en ''ellos'', ni tampoco podía quitar la rabia que sentía hacia su tío; en ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de que no tenia porque seguir viviendo en un mundo en donde sus seres mas apreciados han muerto y otros simplemente le han dado la espalda, eso es lo que pensaba; así que tomo su arma, la coloco en su cabeza, pero antes de apretar el gatillo, escucho un gruñido gutural, bajo su arma y vio un caminante que iba por ella; esta dejo que ese ser terminara con su vida; la joven cerro los ojos, cuando el caminante estaba a unos centímetros de ella, pero vio que este no hacia nada; cuando abrió los ojos vio al caminante tirado en el suelo, noto que le atravesaba una flecha en su cabeza.

-¿a caso eres tonta? O ¿te haces?-Apareció Daryl con su ballesta en mano

-En ningún momento te pedí que me salvaras-le dijo Fran

-¿y que estabas haciendo? ¿Dejar que un caminante te mordiera? Claramente sigues el camino de los cobardes-Fran enojada apuntó con su pistola al muchacho, pero este le dijo-¿Qué? ¿a caso me vas a disparar? Pues adelante hazlo y luego vas a convertirte en caminante si quieres; así mi hermano y el tuyo vivirán con la duda de que paso con nosotros-

Fran quedo mirando sorprendida al ojos azules, a caso dijo que también tenía un hermano perdido, bajo su pistola-Mi otro hermano no creo que este vivo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? A ¿caso lo has visto por ahí?, yo tampoco se si el mío aun esta vivo, lo único que se es que tengo que encontrarlo y no irme por el camino de los cobardes-

-Dijiste que te podía disparar, que también no es camino de cobardes?-

-mhp, pero no lo hiciste, dame esa pistola-dijo Daryl estirando su mano

-¿Qué? No te la pienso dar-

-Si lo haras, después de lo que acabas de hacer, no será buena idea que andes con ella-La muchacha solo lo miraba algo asustada, después de unos segundos-¿Qué estas esperando ya damela?-

La joven se asusto por la reacción de él y le entrego su pistola en cámara lenta, Daryl se la quito de manera brusca y le quito la ultima bala y se la guardo-ultima bala y mira en que la ibas a desperdiciar-

-Daryl, ahora no tengo como defenderme gracias a que me quitaste mi única arma-le dijo Fran parándose del suelo

-Si quieres mantenerte convida, no te alejes de nosotros, ahora vamos-

Fran miraba como se alejaba de ahí, pero esta no se movia, quedo sorprendida por la reacción del chico, hasta por donde sabia, ella pensaba que era alguien distante, frio y muy reservado

-¿Qué quieres que te haga un mapa? Ya vamos-le grito enojado, esta sin decir ni una palabra camino junto a él.

Cuando llegaron a la granja, estaban todos reunidos alrededor de cinco tumbas improvisadas la de Otis, la esposa e hijastro de Hershel y los dos hermanos de Fran, esta se recostó sobre la tumba de ellos y se puso a llorar horriblemente, Carol y Sophia se acercaron para abrazarla, esta tomo las manos de ambas y las apretó como pudo; la muchacha necesitaba sentirse querida, después de terminado el funeral, cada uno se fue por su lado y Fran se quedo sentada sobre pasto, aislada del grupo, no quería entrar a la casa después de lo que paso, el rencor siempre la dominaba; sin saber que la muchacha estaba siendo vigilada por Daryl, el chico temia que la joven arrancase y cometiera una tontería, la muchacha fue sacada de su trance cuando ve a Lori acercarse

-Francisca-dice Lori poniéndose a su altura

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó secamente

-Es Beth, se corto las muñecas y ahora esta muy mal-

-¿y eso a mi que?-

-A ti que? Fran, es tu prima, además tú sabes más de enfermería que todos nosotros, tienes que salvarla-

-Que lo haga su padre, además ellos no son de mi familia-

-Fran, entiendo que a lo mejor tuvieron problemas muy graves entre ustedes, pero no significa que tienes que estar enojada para siempre, además Hershel no esta, nadie sabe donde esta; Glenn y Rick fueron a buscarlo-

Fran quedo mirando unos segundos a Lori, luego esta se levanto enojada, camino hacia la casa enfurecida, vio a Beth y no le gustaba nada lo que veía,pero no lo demostró. En la habitación se encontraba Maggie, Andrea, Carol y Sophia, la joven no miro a ninguna, esta reviso la temperatura de la rubia, remojo un paño y se lo puso en la frente, luego hizo los puntos correspondientes a Beth, Maggie le hacia preguntas a Fran, pero esta simplemente la ignoraba, después de terminar; Fran saco de su bolso unas pastillas, se las dio a Maggie y en tono enojado le dijo

-Ten, dale de estas cada ocho horas y dejame tranquila-y luego esta se fue bajo las miradas de todas las presentes ¿en serio el rencor puede llegar tan lejos? La joven bajo y volvió al lugar donde había estado antes y Daryl aun la vigilaba sin que ella se diera cuenta; momentos después Dale se le acerca

-No deberías estar enojada de esa manera-dijo Dale

-usted no se meta en los problemas ajenos, yo se como resolverlos-

-se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tu tio, hizo lo que hizo; porque el tenia las esperanzas de poder salvarlos, a su esposa, su hijastro y tus dos hermanos, pero lamentablemente no hay cura para el virus, ni siquiera se sabe como se origino-

-Yo lo único que se es que esa familia que vive en esa casa jamás nos quisieron, creí que eso había cambiado, pero no; él no me quiso contar lo de mis hermanos, así que no quiero nada con él-

-Si asi fuera realmente, no hubieses vuelto y no hubieras ayudado a Beth, ya borra lo del pasado y preocupate de lo que pasara mañana-

-¿Qué borre el pasado? ¿Qué borre el pasado?-repitio la joven llorando y secándose las lagrimas-es fácil decirlo ¿no?-

Dale la miraba muy atento, a la vez con cara de preocupación, Daryl quien se encontraba ahí, se acerco aun mas al ver a la joven reaccionar de esa manera y Carol quien no estaba ahí mucho rato, también la estaba mirando con pena

-Yo solo…..-dijo Dale, pero fue interrumpido por la joven

-Cuando tenia trece años, mis padres murieron en un incendio, mis hermanos y yo fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos; al siguiente dia mi tio Hershel fue en busca de nosotros para cuidarnos, pero no quiso llevarse al mayor, a Daniel, porque insistía que él tenia la culpa del incendio, porque se drogaba y gracias a que quedo endeudado con una banda de narcotraficantes, estos no encontraron mejor forma de cobrar su deuda que incendiando el hogar donde vivíamos. Dos años después él regreso con una orden judicial para llevarnos con el, como mi Tio no podía decir no a eso, solo se limito a decir ''Si se van con Daniel, no quiero que me dirijan la palabra'' y todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a mi hermano- y con eso Fran finalizo su historia

-Fran, yo lo lamento demasiado-dijo Dale quien tomo el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo

Carol se acerco a ella, se puso a su altura, le acaricio la mejilla y luego la abrazo; Fran en ese momento sintió un cariño maternal que creía perdido para el resto de su vida; luego Carol se fue de ahí, gracias a que Daryl fingió toser para que esta se marchara.

El ojitos azules de cierto modo, se sentía muy identificado con Fran, recordaba que también tenia un pasado tormentoso y que gracias a su hermano mayor es lo que es ahora y además también estaba en la búsqueda de él, de su hermano mayor Merle asi como Fran con su hermano mayor Daniel.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?-Preguntó Daryl a la joven que aun seguía tirada en el suelo en plena noche

-Aquí estoy bien-

-si estas temblando como miedosa, mejor anda a la casa-

-Daryl estoy bien, ahora lárgate, no pienso entrar a esa casa si es lo que quieres-

-Entonces dormirás en mi tienda-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué los caminantes te mordieron las orejas? Ahora vete a mi tienda-

Fran miraba al muchacho con una ceja levantada, espera ¿a caso ese chico se estaba preocupando de ella?, pero ¿Por qué?, si ellos no eran nada; eran dos completos extraños, bueno eso era lo que pensaba la ojo grisáceo, en cambio Daryl sentía que ya sabia toda la vida de la muchacha y que tenia que protegerla, además era como un gesto de agradecimiento por haber traído con vida a Sophia.

-¿y tu que vas hacer?-pregunto la joven

-Ire hacer guardia-y con esto el muchacho se fue a la RV

Fran miro a su alrededor, la noche estaba oscura y nublada; y aunque el calor era característico en esa zona, el frio inundaba esa oscuridad, además la joven sentía como sus parpados pesaban demasiado, así que se movió a la tienda de Daryl y se quedo dormida en seguida

**Se aceptan opiniones, criticas, tomatazos, etc etc XD, espero que estén bien, que tengan una linda semana**

**PD: ya que aman tanto a Norman Reedus como yo, las invito a que vean el video de ''Judas'' de Lady Gaga, allí sale nuestro amor como Judas, se ve tan lindo ahiiii lo adoro**


	5. Tú los necesitas y ellos te necesitan

**Hola que tal? Ok aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo y estoy mas que feliz porque por fin Sali de vacaciones yupiii, son dos meses de puro descanso y eso significa que habrá mas tiempo para actualizar el fic, eso es gracias a sus comentarios. Agradecimientos a Dani Dixon 09, Anto Bones 16, anonimaxx y Guest los comentaris igual llegan, aunque no tengas cuenta; claro que tardan en llegar, pero llegan ****. Bueno y agradezco a los que leen aunque no comenten.**

''_La ojo grisáceo se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, cuando de pronto un centenar de gritos guturales la hacen despertar de golpe, la joven que estaba de espalda hacia la entrada de la tienda, se da media vuelta en cámara lenta expresando en sus ojos miedos, cuando se levanto de la cama salió hacia el jardín y lo primero que vio fue a todos los sobrevivientes de Atlanta y a la familia Green convertidos en caminantes, cada uno caminaba de un lado a otro llegándose a tropezar entre ellos, la joven totalmente aterrada se escondió dentro de a tienda, escondió sus labios entre sus manos para evitar escapar un grito, quiso escapar de ahí y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar, pasando entre los caminantes que de a poco la iban siguiendo, gracias a su impulso adrenalinico logro esconderse en la casa de su tio, esta cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, se recostó en ella y se dejo caer al suelo mientras tomaba aire y se trataba de calmar. No podía evitar oir como las personas que ella recién había conocido y a sus parientes rasguñando las paredes y gruñiendo desde el otro lado de la pared; esta no entendía que pasaba, asustada, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer se tendió en el suelo a llora, cuando de pronto la joven siente un destello blanco alumbrando su cabello_

_-¿ya me mori?-dijo mientras levantaba su vista hacia tal destello, quedo sin palabras al ver que dentro de tal destello se encontraba su madre, vestida de blanco-¿mamá? ¿estas viva?-deliró la joven_

_-me temo que no-le respondió su madre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija-Francisca, ''ellos te necesitan y tú los necesitas a ellos'', no sigas los pasos de tu hermano-y luego el destello de luz desapareció junto a su madre_

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!-gritaba la joven mientras estiraba su brazo para poder alcanzarla, pero no lo logro''_

-Demonios, ya deja de gritar-

La joven abrió sus ojos de golpe, lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos azules mirándola

-Daryl-esta se sentó sobre la cama-¿estas bien? ¿No te han mordido? ¿Los demás están a salvo?-

-¿Por qué haces todas esas preguntas?-dice el muchacho

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible, donde todos ustedes se convertían en caminantes y luego aparecía mi mamá y me decía….-la joven hizo una pausa y se puso a pensar en su tio, sus primas y Patricia-oh dios mio, ellos me necesitan-

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Daryl mirándola algo extrañado

Pero la joven no se inmuto en responder, salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la casa de los Green enseguida, esta entro, se fue directo al cuarto donde estaba Beth quien estaba siendo revisada por Patricia y Maggie; Andrea quien también se encontraba en el lugar, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la rubia vio a Fran llegar y esta entro al cuarto a paso lento, bajo la atenta y sorprendida miradas de las presentes, después de unos treinta segundo de silencio, Fran dijo

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-Esta deshidratada, se lo dijimos a Andrea recién-respondió Maggie sin mirarle a la cara

-y ¿Dónde esta mi tio?-

-Aun no ha regresado, ni él, ni Gleen, ni Rick-respondio Andrea y luego esta bajo para dirigirse hacia sus compañeros quienes estaban afuera

-¿Qué?-respondió la joven algo asustada-¿y no han ido a buscarlos?-

-Si-dijo Maggie poniéndose delante de ella-Fue Lori, pero tuvo un accidente en auto-

La joven quedo mirando a su prima con ojos de plato

-Pues para que sepas ya esta mejor, Shanne fue por ella-le dijo Maggie al interpretar su mirada-y si no fueras tan egoísta Fran ahora la salud de Beth no estaría corriendo tanto peligro y Lori se hubiese salvado mejor, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, me tenias asustada-

La joven no pestaño en ningún momento, cada palabra que provenía de la boca de su prima la sorprendían aun cada vez mas, espera ¿a caso hubo escándalo anoche? ¿y por que nadie le dijo?. Pues claro estaba durmiendo en la tienda de Daryl y nadie lo sabia, pero ¿Por qué Daryl no le dijo nada?; se lo preguntaría después, ahora tenia que revisar a su prima menor

-Maggie por favor, Beth y Patricia perdónenme-dijo la ojos grisáceo mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia

-No vuelvas hacer eso, por favor Francisca, nos tenias asustados a todos-dijo Maggie, quien apretaba sus manos en forma de puño, eso significaba que la chica quería llorar, pero no lo haría

Francisca quedo mirando a su prima, se dio cuenta del comportamiento que tuvo hacia ellos después de lo que hicieron por ella, entonces abrazo a su prima, Fran estiro el brazo para que Patricia también se les uniera. Fran se sentía muy bien protegida cuando abrazaba a alguien, pues desde que sus padres murieron jamás recibió afecto alguno, sus hermanos hombres eran frios y distantes y su hermanita menor le demostraba todo el cariño que tenia; eso se lo enseño la joven, por más que trataba de ser sensible con sus hermanos, estos se molestaban; entonces ella sola le daba ese amor a su hermanita.

-le inyectare sedantes para que su cuerpo no trabajo demasiado-dijo Fran después de que las tres presentes miraron a Beth

De pronto las muchachas sintieron el ruido de un vehiculo llegar, la ojo grisáceo se asomo por la ventana, vio estacionada frente a la casa un auto de color rojo, Patricia y Maggie fueron las únicas en bajar; Fran se quiso quedar ahí un momento con Beth. La joven se sintió aliviada al ver bajar a su tio Hershel, a Glenn y a Rick del vehiculo; la muchacha también noto el corpotamiento de su prima Maggie pues corrió de hasta donde estaba su padre, pero paso de largo y abrazo al asiático

-''y luego dice que soy yo la egoista''-pensó Fran con una sonrisa en su cara

-Beth-dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello-no vuelvas hacer algo como esto-Fran se sentía la menos indicada para dar ese consejo, pues ella también se intento suicidar-tenemos que salir de esto juntos, por favor Beth, te quiero aquí, todos te necesitamos-

De pronto vio que su tio Hershel entro a la habitación donde se encontraban las muchachas, este se sorprendió de ver a su sobrina sana y salvo; él creía que ya había cometido una gran locura y esta también lo miraba con ganas de abrazarlo

-tio yo…-

Dijo la joven, pero fue interrumpido por Hershel, quien les tomo las manos, se las apretó demasiado y dijo

-Me alegro de que estes aquí hija mia-

-Lo siento, yo no quería causarle esa preocupación-

-Esta bien Fran, solo fue un momento de rabia ¿Cómo esta Beth?-

-No responde a nada cuando le hablo, ni nadie le responde-

-La revisare, Fran podrías ir a revisar los signos vitales del muchacho nuevo-

-¿Muchacho nuevo?-

-si, no le respondas a sus preguntas y luego bajas-

El caballero le indico la habitación en que estaba el nuevo, esta entro, reviso sus signos vitales

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tratan asi?-preguntó el chico, pero la joven no respondia-¿Por qué no me respondes?-

OoOoO

La joven bajo hasta el primer piso, se puso al lado de su prima, noto que todos los del grupo estaban rodeando una mesa y Rick que estaba en una esquina de esta diciendo

-No podíamos dejarlo, se habría desangrado si es que vivía lo suficiente. Se ha puesto feo en el pueblo-

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto Andrea

-Arreglé su pantorrilla lo mejor que pude-dijo Hershel quien de repente apareció-pero probablemente tendrá daño en los nervios, no estará en pie al menos una semana-

-Entonces-dijo Rick-le damos una cantimplora, lo llevamos a la carretera, que siga su camino-

-¿No es lo mismo que dejarlo con los caminantes?-pregunto Andrea

De pronto entra Daryl, que quedo mirando a Fran, la joven se dio cuenta, le devolvió la mirada, pero este desvió la suya

-Tendrá oportunidad de luchar-

-¿tan solo lo dejaremos ir? Sabe donde estamos-dice Shanne

-Todo el camino tuvo los ojos vendados, no es un peligro-dijo Rick

-No es peligro ¿Cuántos mas había? mataste a tres de ellos, tomaste a uno de rehén, pero ellos no vendrán a buscarlo-

-Lo dejaron para que muriera, nadie lo esta buscando. Aun asi deberíamos montar guardia-

-Esta inconsciente por el momento, y lo estará durante horas-dijo Hershel

-¿sabes? Voy a buscarle flores y caramelos-Shanne siendo Shanne-atencion muchachos hemos vuelto a la tierra de la fantasia-luego se iba alejando del grupo, pero Hershel fue detrás de él para decirle

-Todavia no hemos hablado sobre lo que hiciste en mi granero, permiteme dejar esto muy claro, de una vez por todas: Esta es mi granja. Ahora te quiero afuera. Rick me convenció de lo contrario, pero eso no significa que me guste. Asi que haznos un favor a ambos, manten la boca cerrada-

Shanne se fue sin decir nada

-Hoy no haremos nada al respecto-dijo Rick hacia Hershel-dejemos que se calmen las cosas-

Y luego el grupo se disperso por su cuenta, la joven fue a la pieza donde ella dormia

OoOoO

Miro su habitación, ahí estaba su mochila sobre su cama, la joven la saco, pero se le cayo el cuaderno, se le había olvidado que ahí tenia su elemento de desahogo, asi que lo saco, se puso a escribir todo lo que le había sucedido en esos días

…_pero en cierto modo Randall me da mucha pena, aunque no se sabe con seguridad como es realmente y si hay algún grupo que lo este buscando; no deberían tratarlo asi, porque sigue siendo un ''ser humano'' como nosotros, y a nosotros no nos gustaría que no hagan lo mismo._

Finalizando con esto la muchacha cerro la su cuaderno, lo abrazo junto a su pecho y se tiro sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo reflexionando para si misma

_Tal vez mi mamá tenia razón, tal vez no deba seguir los pasos de Daniel, ser rencorosa; mejor voy a cambiar eso, tengo 23 años y actuo como niña caprichosa._

-bien, será mejor que me levante de aquí y haga algo productivo-se dijo para si misma-todo lo que hare de ahora en adelante será por ustedes-dijo mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia la tumba de sus hermanos-luchare por ustedes y encontrare a mi hermano, nuestro hermano-

OoOoO

-Lori-dijo Fran al ver a la pelilargo entrar a su tienda-¿Cómo te sientes?, supe que tuviste un accidente-

-Si, pero ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar-

-ok, me alegro que estes bien-y luego la joven se alejo de ahí, de pronto dirigió su vista hacia un árbol, notó que ahí estaba Daryl haciendo flechas con ramas de árbol

-Daryl-dijo mientras se acercaba donde él estaba-¿Qué haces?-

-Improviso un arma-

-¿y la mia donde esta? Creo que tú lo sabes-

-Esta en mi tienda-

-¿me la devuelves?, ya no hare ninguna locura, a no ser que un caminante o Shanne intente hacerme algo-Shanne ya le estaba sacando de quicio a la joven

Daryl solo la miro unos segundos, notó que en el rostro de la joven se dibujaba una linda sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el muchacho sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago-esta bien-le dijo

-ah por cierto-dijo la joven poniéndose a su altura-muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi-y luego esta le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Daryl se sonrojara, cosa que Fran noto, pero no dijo nada solo sonrio y luego fue por su arma

Despues de haber guardado su pistola, vio que Carol, Sophia y Carl estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa como jugando a algo, Fran se les acerco

-hola ¿Qué hacen?-pregunta la joven

-leyendo historietas-responde Sophia

-y es aburrido leer esto mil veces-dice Carl con voz de cabreado

-he tratado de entretenerlos en otras cosas, pero se aburren demasiado rapidos-finalizo Carol

-Tal vez deberían intentar algo nuevo que tal ¿si les enseño hablar español?-

-¿Sabes español?-pregunta Carl

-_por supuesto que si hombre-_respondió la joven en castellano-a ver que les gustaría saber-

Y asi estuvieron un largo rato riendo y traduciendo de ingles a español algunas frases dichas por los niños

**Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, necesito que me corrijan en como me expreso, yo se que ustedes son sinceras y buenas. Necesito corrección cada vez me equivoco en algo, mi sueño es ser escritora **

**Me entenderán se cuidan adiós**

**Proxima actualización Domingo 23 de Diembre **

**No se lo pierdan**


	6. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Dixon?

**Hola tanto tiempo sin actualizar, lo se, me quieren pegar por no actualizar el 23 de diciembre, pero es tuve muchas cosas que hacer, ya saben por las fiestas de fin de año, al fin ya tengo tiempo, hice como pude este capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Saludos para todas las que comentan y leen claro.**

Después de haber guardado su pistola, vio que Carol, Sophia y Carl estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa como jugando a algo, Fran se les acerco

-hola ¿Qué hacen?-pregunta la joven

-leyendo historietas-responde Sophia

-y es aburrido leer esto mil veces-dice Carl con voz de cabreado

-he tratado de entretenerlos en otras cosas, pero se aburren demasiado rapidos-finalizo Carol

-Tal vez deberían intentar algo nuevo que tal ¿si les enseño hablar español?-

-¿Sabes español?-pregunta Carl

-_por supuesto que si hombre-_respondió la joven en castellano-a ver que les gustaría saber-

Y asi estuvieron un largo rato riendo y traduciendo de ingles a español algunas frases dichas por los niños.

Estuvieron un buen rato, de hecho casi toda una tarde hablando dos idiomas, incluso Carol lo hacia, a veces los chicos se equivocaban haciendo que Fran soltara una carcajada mientras los demás la miraban con cara de WTF, la joven sonreía haciendo que su rostro se iluminara. Daryl quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros mirando a la chica se estremecía con la sonrisa de ella, se levanto de su lugar y se fue al bosque a cazar algo.

Ya caminando por el bosque con su ballesta en mano y mirando en muchas direcciones a la vez para ver si encontraba algún animal o incluso un caminante para liquidar, en su mente siempre aparecía la sonrisa de Fran haciendo que el cazador diera también una leve sonrisa, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a un caminante a sus espaldas ya cerca de él, no tiene idea como no lo pudo oír, tal vez sería porque estaba pensando en la sonrisa de Fran, de hecho ya le había pasado varias veces antes pensaba en ella como si fuera un adolescente enamorado, lo que hacía que se desconcentrara y perdiera casería. Tan solo levanto su ballesta y le dio seco a la cabeza del caminante

-Esa niña, creo que me está haciendo perder la realidad, será mejor no pensar en ella-Se decía a si mismo

Después de terminar su ronda por el bosque volvió hacia donde estaba el grupo y vio que Fran iba corriendo hacia él

-Oye Daryl-dijo la muchacha parando en seco frente a él

-que-le dijo secamente sin mirarla a los ojos

-¿Tú sabes lo que Shanne y Rick le harán a Randall?-

-No lo sé y no me interesa-Dijo pesadamente y luego camino hacia su tienda-Ahora lárgate-

Francisca lo siguió, lo tomo del hombro después de preguntarle ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué problema tenia contra ella?

-Suéltame-le dijo el ojo azules apartando su hombro-Mi problema eres tú, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no me hagas preguntas ridículas, solo vete-

-¿Qué? Oye, pero yo no te hecho nada, cielos Dixon eres raro ¿sabes? Primero me tratas con calidad y luego me tratas de manera fría sin motivo alguno-

Y con esto Daryl se fue a su tienda sin decirle una palabra más, después de unos minutos pensando en lo que le dijo se sintió arrepentido y se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Primero se sentía bien al pensar en ella, pero eso hacía que fallara en algunas caserías por su desconcentración por lo que tomo la decisión de que ella no le hablara, por eso le dijo esas palabras, sin embargo el tonto después se arrepintió. La chica por poco más confundida y enojada se fue enseguida a la casa y encontró a Lori y a Maggie cocinando algo, Fran entro de manera enojada a la cocina donde las demás pararon de hacer lo suyo y quedaron mirando extrañadas a la joven

-Francisca ¿Por qué vienes tan enojada?-le pregunto su prima

-Nada, solo son idioteces mías-La joven no quiso contar, pues creía que solo un problema menor-solo es por algo pasajero, ya se arreglara, eso espero-

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti cariño?-Le pregunto Lori

-No, no, estoy bien, solo necesito distraer mi mente en algo-

-Bueno, entonces ayúdame a cortar estas verduras-le dijo su prima

-¿Rick te dijo algo sobre Glenn cuando regresaron del pueblo?-Preguntó Maggie a Lori que se encontraba cortando verduras junto a su prima

-Solo que se había puesto muy feo-

-Él no es el mismo. Dice que se paralizó. Me culpa a mí, dice que me metí dentro de su cabeza-

Francisca en ese momento pensó en que Daryl se enojo por culpa de ella, pero no sabe porque. Tal vez ella también estaba dentro de la cabeza del cazador

-Él regresó; es lo que importa. Los hombres deben hacer ciertas cosas. Lo sabes y culparan a la jovencita por ser la causa de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer. Te diré una cosa, lo que ocurre allí afuera, allí quedo y nosotras intentamos mantenernos unidas hasta que ellos regresen-le dijo Lori

-Las cosas estaban bien. Quizá yo….-Siguió Maggie

-Glenn es un hombre grande, él toma sus propias decisiones y tú ¿tienes algo por lo cual disculparte?-

Maggie negó con la cabeza

-Yo tuve casi el mismo problema-Dijo Fran

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Maggie

-Es que Daryl me dijo que ya no le dirija la palabra, le pregunte cual era su problema y lo único que me dijo fue…. Mi problema eres tú y luego se fue-

-¿Le hiciste algo?-Preguntó Lori

-No, no le he dicho ni le hecho nada-

-Bueno cariño, tal como le dije a Maggie los hombres siempre le echaran la culpa a la mujer por cosas que hacen y si estas muy segura de que no tienes culpa de nada no hay razones para disculparse, con el tiempo ellos se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que están-

-Si es cierto si no hay porque disculparse no hay que hacerlo, hay que dejarlos solos-Dijo Fran

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Maggie luego tomo una bandeja con comida para llevársela a su hermana Beth -Déjenme llevar esto-

-No, déjame, yo me encargo-Interrumpió Lori, tomo la bandeja y luego subió

-Oye Fran-le dijo su prima-¿A caso entre tú y Daryl pasa algo?-

-¿Qué?, no claro que no, nose. Creo que ese es el problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-''creo que le gusto'' no nada, realmente es estúpido lo que estoy pensando, ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato?

Y ambas primas salieron al jardín, Fran vio a Daryl caminando por ahí él la vio, pero la joven desvío su mirada

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Fran, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-le dijo su prima al notar la reacción de ella

Luego vieron a Andrea sobre la RV, vigilando la zona

-Hola Andrea-dijo Fran-oye ¿has visto a Rick y a Shanne?-

-Hola, fueron a la ciudad, creo que abandonar a Randall-

-Cielos, pero ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? No pensé que se lo tomarían tan en serio-

-Asi son las reglas en nuestro grupo-

Luego las primas siguieron caminando por las hectáreas del campamento, después de unos 20 minutos Lori apareció corriendo al lado de Andrea

-Andrea ¿has visto a Maggie o a Hershel o Francisca?-

-No he visto a Hershel, pero vi pasar a Maggie y Francisca hace unos 20 minutos-

-¿Podrías buscarlas por mi? Tengo que regresar a la casa-

-Por supuesto-

-Lori, ¿Qué sucede? Andrea dijo que nos estabas buscando-Dijo Fran ya adentro de la casa

-Es Beth, lo hizo de nuevo-

Maggie y Francisca se quedaron mirando asustadas, para luego subir hacia donde estaba la rubia

-Beth, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien-Pregunto Francisca

-No-respondió la rubia, casi llorando

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y si papá se entera?-Le preguntó Maggie sentándose a un lado de la cama

-¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarme por cometer suicidio?-

-Deja de hacerte la malcriada, se moriría y nosotras también. Esto no se trata solo de ti. Todos perdimos a mamá-

-todos perderemos a todos y no podría soportarlo-

-¿y te das por vencida?-

-Beth, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero esa no es la forma correcta de solucionar un problema-Le dijo su prima

-¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR ASI!-gritó Beth

-Claro que si lo sé-siguió Fran

-NO, NO LO SABES-Siguió gritando la rubia

-CLARO QUE SI, PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LO INTENTE UNA VEZ Y TÚ SABES PORQUE-

-¿VES A LO QUE ME…..-

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS BETH, UNO DESPUES SE ARREPIENTE DE ELEGIR EL CAMINO DE LOS COBARDES Y LO PEOR ES CUANDO TOMAS LA DECISION FINAL Y NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, PORQUE ESE DOLOR VA HACIA LA FAMILIA, SI LA PRIMERA VEZ NO DECIDI ACABAR CON MI VIDA FUE PARA ESTAR CON MIS HERMANOS Y LA SEGUNDA….fue para estar con ustedes-Luego Fran después de gritar tanto, se calmo, diciendo esas ultimas palabras en tono normal

-Beth, escucha a Fran; Mamá estaría avergonzada de enterarse que crio a alguien tan cobarde ¿Qué hay de papá Beth?-Le dijo su hermana

-No tiene idea. Nos tiene esperando por una cura-

-Ya sabe que se equivocaba-

-¿Cuándo papá ha admitido equivocarse?-solo le dice al grupo de Rick lo que quieren oír-

-¿Y Jimmy?-

-¿Salimos durante 3 meses y ahora debo casarme con él?-

-¿Y Francisca y yo? ¿Serias capaz de hacerme eso? No puedo soportar otro funeral-

-No puedes evitarlo ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ambas deberíamos hacerlo, mejor dicho las tres-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron Maggie y Fran al unisono

-Al mismo tiempo. Nos ayudamos mutuamente-

-No, Beth ya basta de ese pensamiento-Dijo Fran

-Es difícil hacerlo, nadie quiere, pero podríamos hacerlo de forma pacífica, sencillo-Inquirió la rubia, al parecer estaba muy metida en su pensamiento Suicida

-Deja de hablar así-Le dijo su hermana Maggie

-Es nuestra opción y luego se termina. O nos veríamos forzadas a hacerlo cuando la granja y esta casa estén infestadas. Nadie puede protegernos-

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿Quién, Glenn? Me enteré de lo que paso. Rick salvará a su familia, los otros harán lo mismo. Estamos solas, ustedes, yo, Patricia, solo con papá y Jimmy contra todo un mundo de esas cosas. No quiero ser despedazada. Me quiero ir en esta cama, esta noche con ustedes a mi lado. Por favor-

Las tres quedaron en silencio, pues ya no sabían con que palabras seguir; Beth no cambiaba su forma de pensar sin importar lo que le dijesen, después de unos minutos de silencio Andrea entro a la puerta, Maggie se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la rubia

-No puedes permanecer encima de ella-Le dice Andrea

-No puedo dejarla sola-

-Tendrás que hacerlo-

Maggie solo negó con la cabeza

-Estas exhausta-Andrea-ve a tomar aire fresco. Yo la acompañare. Ve. Lávate, come algo. Camina con tu prima. Yo me encargo-

-Esta bien-Y luego Maggie le hizo una seña a Fran para que salieran

Ambas bajaron, cuando iban saliendo al jardín vieron a Glenn, Fran le dijo a Maggie que vaya a hablar con él, mientras la joven iba arreglar cuentas con Daryl.

-¿Me puedes dar la razón del porque soy tu problema?-Dijo la joven de brazos cruzados

-Lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo-Le respondió el muchacho parándose frente a ella

-Dijiste que yo era el problema, ¿Y me dices que nos es asunto mío? ¿Sabes? Tú eres el del problema aquí, no sabes que hacer contigo mismo y como no puedes buscas culpar a los demás de tus problemas-

-¿Terminaste ya con tu discurso? Por que ya te puedes largar, déjame en paz-

Francisca quedo mirando sus ojos azules con desafio, en cambio él solo le miraba los labios, pues por un segundo pensó en besarla, ahí estaba de nuevo sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que ni él lograba entender, quería estar con ella, pero a la vez alejarla y no sabía que hacer y como él era impulsivo hacia lo primero que se le venía a la mente, después de unos segundos en silencio se escucho un ruido como el de una ventana rota, la joven vio a Andrea corriendo hacia la casa, de donde salió Maggie y Lori

-Andrea ¿Dejaste sola a Beth?-Pregunto la joven

-¿Dónde estabas?-Dudó Maggie

-Lo oi. ¿Está ella bien?-Inquirió Maggie

-Lo estaría, si te hubieras quedado con ella. ¿Dónde estabas?-

-¿Qué tan mal esta?-Preguntó Francisca

-No fue profunda-Le respondió Lori

-Quiere ó su decisión-dijo Andrea

-Trato de suicidarse-Siguió Maggie

-Noo, no es asi-dijo la rubia

-Mi padre esta cociéndole la muñeca ahora-

-vivira-

-Mantente lejos de ella. No te atrevas a poner un pie en esta casa de nuevo-

Andrea se fue con cara de derrotada, mientras Lori le decía unas palabras a Maggie

-No voy a decir que ella tenía razón, pero Beth tomó su decisión,quiere vivir y ahora lo sabe y a veces tienes que cruzar la línea-

Maggie le hizo un gesto de desprecio sin decir una palabra y luego se entro junto a su prima


End file.
